Malam Minggu Karin
by Salisa
Summary: [HIATUS] Hari ini adalah malam minggu yang paling mengenaskan bagiku. Seluruh sahabat-sahabatku semuanya pergi kencan dengan pacar mereka masing-masing. Dan Kazune orang yang selama ini aku sukai justru pergi entah kemana meninggalkan aku sendirian di rumah sebesar ini.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Kamichama Karin By Koge Donbo

 **Story :** Malam Minggu Karin

 **Pairing :** Kazune Kujyo & Karin Hanazono.

 **Warning :** Gaje, Typo, ancur, ngak nyambung, sulit dimengerti, OOT, dll.

.

.

 **HAPPY READING**

 **Selamat membaca Fic aneh ini ya..., semoga aja ngak akan menimbulkan efek pusing berkelanjutan :D**

 **.**

 **.**

"Huwaaaa, kenapa nasibku malang sekali hiks hiks"

Hari ini adalah malam minggu yang paling mengenaskan bagiku. Seluruh sahabat-sahabatku semuanya pergi kencan dengan pacar mereka masing-masing. Dan Kazune orang yang selama ini aku sukai justru pergi entah kemana meninggalkan aku sendirian di rumah sebesar ini. Ya memang sih cintaku ini bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi bukankah tak apa jika aku berharap walaupun pada akhirnya aku hanya akan ditinggalkan oleh Kazune.

"AAAAAA, AKU MAU PERGIIIII" mulaikan aku berteriak-teriak gaje di dalam kamar.

Kring kring

Kubiarkan HP ku ini terus berdering, malas banget buat ngangkatnya. Paling-paling yang nelpon Kazusa, kalau ngak begitu Himeka atau Miyon. Terus pasti mereka mau bilang bahwa kencan mereka sukses besar. Lalu nasibku disini akan tambah mengenaskan. Kalau seperi itu sih ogah banget buat ngangkat telepon.

Kring kring

Kenapa sih mereka engak nyerah aja. Masak teman engak ada peka-pekanya sama sekali.

Kring kring

Masih tetap bunyi juga? Terpaksa deh aku angkat teleponya. Baiklah Karin mari siapkan mental mu untuk menerima kabar yang akan membuatmu semakin terpuruk.

"Moshi-moshi ini siapa?" tanyaku malas.

"Hei gadis bodoh kamu kemana saja. Angkat telepon saja lamanya minta ampun" omel seorang cowok berambut pirang dari balik telepon sana.

"Ka kazune kun"

Hee kenapa Kazune kun menelpon ku, a apa jangan-jangan Kazune kun mau.

"Dasar gadis bodoh, cepat datang ke sekolahan sekarang"

Sekolah? Untuk apa? Kan mana mungkin orang kencan di sekolahan, huh pupuslah sudah harapan ku.

"Hei Karin jangan diam saja. Cepat datang sebelum jam 5"

"Eh eh Kazune kun mana bisa. Sekarang saja sudah jam setengah lima, bagaimana mungkin..."

"Aku tidak terima alasan, cepat datang"

"Tapi?"

Tut tut tut, tuhkan malah dimatikan. Memangnya apa sih yang ingin Kazune lakukan sampai menyuruh ku ke sekolahan segala.

.

.

"Kazune kun dimana sih?"

Katanya aku disuruh datang ke sekolahan tapi dianya sendiri menghilang entah kemana. Benar-benar menambah daftar kemalanganku hari ini.

"Akhirnya sampai juga" ucap Kazune yang sekarang sudah berdiri di samping ku.

"Memang ada apa Kazune kun? Kenapa menyuruh ku kemari?"

"Sekarang aku punya jadwal les tambahan untukmu"

DEG ... tamatlah riwayat ku.

"Ta tapikan ini malam minggu Kazune kun"

"Memang kenapa kalau malam minggu?"

"Sebenarnya ngak ada bedanya sih, ta tapi kan seharusnya anak muda menghabiskan waktu ini untuk bersenang-senang bukannya belajar"

"Apa kau masih bisa bersenang-senang saat seluruh nilai mu diambang batas"

"Ta tapi Kazune kun, bagaimana jika nanti sekolahannya di kunci?"

Kazune langsung memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celananya dan mengambil sesuatu. Dan betapa malangnya diriku saat mengetahui apa yang tengah Kazune keluarkan dari dalam sakunya.

Jreng jreng jreng tada... Ternyata Kazune sekarang membawa Kunci sekolahan ini yey (yey apanya yang ada tuh menangis penuh air mata hiks hiks)

"Hehe a aku sudah ada janji Kazune kun"

"Tidak ada alasan, sudah cepat ikut aku masuk" ucap Kazune sambil menarik tangan ku.

... "Ka Kazune kun" dapat ku pastikan kalau wajahku saat ini sudah memerah semerah kepiting rebus yang disajikan di restoran-restoran ternama.

Wah Kazune kun menarik tanganku? Bagaimana mungkin, wah senangnya. Aku harap Kazune kun tidak pernah melepaskan tanganku dari genggamannya. Semoga saja.

Tapi harapan ku kembali dihancurkan tatkala Kazune kun membawa ku ke ruang perpustakaan.

"Dasar bodoh, bagaimana mungkin soal semudah ini kamu tidak bisa" bentaknya.

"Go gomen"

Lagi-lagi Kazune kun memarahi ku karena aku tidak bisa mengerjakan soal Matematika. Kalau tahu begini, lebih baik aku dirumah saja sendirian sambil meratapi nasibku yang malang. Dari pada harus berhadapan dengan soal-soal matematika yang memusingkan kepala.

"Hei Karin jangan melamun, cepat kerjakan" ucapnya Kasar tidak ada lembut-lembutnya sama sekali.

"Aku tidak mau, aku mau pulang saja, ya Kazune kun ya" rengek ku.

"Tidak"

"Kazune kun ayolah, Kenapa kamu tidak pergi saja kemana gitu, biarkan aku pulang"

"Tak akan gadis bodoh"

"Hiks hiks Kazune kun jahat hiks"

Aku tidak tahan kalau terus begini, biarin aja Kazune kun melihat ku menangis. Ini kan malam minggu, seharusnya aku bisa bersenang-senang bukannya belajar mati-matian.

"Baiklah, kita akan pulang tapi dengan satu syarat"

"Syarat?"

Kazune kun kemudian mengajakku pergi ke lapangan sepak bola dan mengambil sebuah bola sepak dan meletakkannya di tanah.

"Sebenarnya syaratnya apa sih Kazune kun?" tanya ku jengkel.

"Coba kamu rebut bola ini dari kaki ku dan masukkan kedalam gawang. Jika kamu bisa melakukannya maka kamu boleh pulang"

"Jadi maksudnya ini nantangin"

Kazune hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Baiklah demi pulang akan aku lakukan apa pun"

"Benarkah, kalau begitu ayo"

... Priiitttt...

Aku langsung berlari ke arah Kazune kun dan berusaha mengambil bola yang ada di kakinya, namun kenapa susah sekali.

"Kazune kun, mengalahlah" ucapku sambil menarik-narik tangannya agar memberikan bola itu kepada ku.

"Enak saja, kalau mau ambil saja sendiri"

Kemudian Kazune menendang bola itu ke atas dan sangat tinggi.

"Bola tunggu" ucap ku sambil mengejar bola yang sudah jatuh ke tanah.

"Nah akhirnya kena juga" ucap ku senang saat kaki ku berhasil menyentuh bola ini.

"Tidak semudah itu" ucap Kazune dari belakang ku.

"Hee bolaku mana?"

"Apa ini yang kamu cari?"

"Bagaimana mungkin?"

Sulit dipercaya, kenapa sekarang bola itu ada di kaki Kazune. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Akupun kembali mengejar bola yang ada di kaki Kazune.

"Kazune kun, diamlah jangan banyak bergerak"

"Kamu pikir ini permainan apa?"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa mendapatkan bola ini?"

"Makannya usaha"

Kazune masih terus menggiring bola itu dengan lihainya. Baiklah ini adalah satu-satunya cara. Tadi syaratnya kan rebut bola ini dari kaki nya dan masukkan ke dalam gawang. Itu artinya tidak ada peraturan yang megatakan kalau aku harus merebut bola itu dengan kaki.

"Kazune kun berhenti dulu"

"Ada apa?"

Kini Kazune kun sudah menghentikan gerakannya. Inilah waktunya aku mendekati Kazune kun.

"Hei jawab ada apa?"

Kemudian aku langsung membungkukkan badan ku tepat di depan Kazune kun.

"Hei Karin apa kau sudah mengaku kalah"

Enak saja, mana mungkin aku mengaku kalah.

"Sekarang"

Aku langsung mengambil bola yang ada di kaki Kazune dengan tangan ku dan berlari menuju gawang dan kemudian...

"GOL" teriakku.

"Hei itu tidak adil" ucapnya berlari ke arah ku.

"Tentu saja adil, tadikan tidak ada peraturan yang menyatakan aku harus merebut dan memasukkan bola ini dengan kaki bwek" ucapku dengan kuakhiri dengan menjulurkan lidah ku ke luar.

"Yey, yey, yey, pokok nya aku menang yey, yey, yey" ucapku senang sambil joget-joget.

"Huh baiklah aku kalah"

"Hahaha akhirnya aku bisa mengalahkan seorang Kazune Kujyo kasihan deh" ejek ku kepada Kazune.

Akhirnya aku punya hal yang bisa aku gunakan untuk mengejek Kazune. Ini benar-benar menyenangkan hahahaha, rasakan ini Kazune kun.

"Dasar gadis payah, kau itu curang jadi jangan terlalu membanggakan diri" ucapnya kesal.

"Cie cie ada yang lagi kalah nih cie cie"

"Kaaarrriiinnn" ucap Kazune dengan menunjukkan aura yang WOW.

"Waaaa waktunya kabur"

Langsung saja aku berlari meninggalkan Kazune. Tapi tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menarik tangan ku ke belakang sehingga membuatku menabrak orang yang menarikku itu.

"Itai" kuelus-elus kepalaku yang baru saja membentur tubuh orang itu.

Lantas kutatap wajah orang yang tengah menarikku saat itu.

"Ka Kazune kun" ucap ku gugup.

Kenapa Kazune kun melakukan ini. Kazune kun kemudian mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah ku sehingga jarak wajah kami benar-benar tinggal beberapa centi lagi.

Dag dig dug, dag dig dug

"Kali ini ku biarkan kau menang" ucapnya padaku.

Kemudian Kazune kun menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah ku dan akhirnya kami pulang bersama-sama ke rumah.

"Masih panas" ucapku dalam hati sambil mengipas-ipasi wajah ku yang sudah semerah samballado ini.

Padahal ini sudah satu jam setelah kejadian tadi, tapi kenapa rasanya jantungku masih terus berdetak lebih cepat. Sekarang aku tarik lagi semua kata-kata ku soal malam minggu yang mengenaskan. Yang benar ini adalah malam minggu yang terindah dan terbaik.

.

.

.

TBC / OWARI

.

.

.

Hallo Minna, sekarang salisa udah datang lagi dengan satu FF terbaru salisa.

Gimana ceritanya ngak nyambung bangetkan. Jadi Minna FF ini enaknya salisa buat menjadi multichapter atau Oneshoot.

Tolong sarannya ya Minna...

Oh ya sampai lupa..., untuk semua readers REVIEW PLEASE...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Kamichama Karin By Koge Donbo

 **Story :** Malam Minggu Karin

 **Pairing :** Kazune Kujyo & Karin Hanazono.

 **Warning :** Gaje, Typo, ancur, ngak nyambung, sulit dimengerti, OOT, dll.

.

.

 **HAPPY READING**

 **Selamat membaca Fic aneh ini ya..., semoga aja ngak akan menimbulkan efek pusing berkelanjutan :D**

 **.**

 **.**

"Huh, hari ini aku lelah sekali" ucap seorang gadis cantik sembari merebahkan tubunya di atas Kasur yang empuk.

Tok tok tok

"Siapa?" tanya sang pemilik iris mata emerald itu.

"Karin chan, apa Himeka boleh masuk?" tanya Himeka yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Karin.

"Iya Himeka chan, buka saja. Pintunya tidak aku kunci kok" jawab Karin.

Himeka kemudian segera membuka pintu kamar Karin dan masuk kedalam. Himekapun langsung duduk di samping Karin yang masih terbaring.

"Karin chan." Panggil Himeka.

"Hmb?" jawab Karin.

"Begini..., itu..., bagaimana ya?, emb.."

"Himeka chan ada apa? bicaralah dengan jelas" ucap Karin sambil memosisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk.

"Begini Karin chan, Kazune kun dia..."

"Huh..., aku tidak mau membahas apapun yang berhubungan dengan Kazune kun" ucap Karin sembari memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela kamarnya.

"Tapi Karin chan, hari ini kan..."

"Iya hari ini kan hari sabtu, dan pada hari ini Kazune kun akan pergi berkencan dengan Rika Karasuma di cafe Sweet Mocachino, itukan yang Himeka chan ingin katakan" potong Karin ogah-ogahan.

Himeka hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

"Sudahlah Himeka chan, aku tahu bahwa Kazune kun tidak mungkin menyukai gadis seperti ku. Aku tidak akan berusaha lagi."

"Kenapa Karin chan bicara seperti itu?, Karin chan tidak boleh menyerah!"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana Himeka chan? Sudah jelas-jelas hari ini Kazune kun akan berkencan dengan Rika Karasuma. Lalu apa lagi yang bisa aku harapkan" ucap Karin dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Karin chan."

"Aku sudah tidak punya harapan lagi. Sampai kapanpun diri ku mustahil bisa bersama dengan Kazune kun," ucap Karin.

Tanpa Karin sadari secara perlahan air matanya jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Lihatlah Himeka chan, betapa cegengnya diriku." Tambah Karin sembari menghapus air matanya yang keluar.

"Tidak Karin chan, Karin chan jangan menangis,"

Himeka lantas menggengam kedua tangan Karin.

"Bagaimana Karin chan tahu bagaimana persaan Kazune kun terhadap Karin chan, kalau Karin chan sendiri tidak menanyakannya langsung?" tanya Himeka mencoba untuk memberikan semangat kepada Karin.

Karinpun menggelengkan-gelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tanpa bertanyapun aku sudah tahu Himeka chan,"

"Mana mungkin Kazune kun menyukai ku jika setiap saat dia selalu meremehkan ku dan mengajakku bertengkar. Itu sangatlah mustahil" ucap Karin lagi.

Kini cucuran air mata yang karin keluarkan bertambah semakin deras.

"Kamu tahu Himeka chan, disini..." ucap Karin sembari menunjukkan telunjuknya ke dadanya.

"Disini rasanya sangat sakit." Ungkapnya dengan berusaha menguatkan hatinya.

Baru kali ini Himeka melihat sosok Hanazono Karin dengan keadaan seperti ini. Karin yang biasanya selalu ceria dan bersemangat justru sekarang tengah menangis. Himeka hanya bisa menatap Karin dengan sedih.

"Gomen Karin chan" ucap Himeka.

"Tidak Himeka chan, Himeka chan tidak salah apa-apa. Ini memang aku sendirilah yang bersalah. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bermimpi bisa bersatu dengan Kazune kun?, Sekarang saat aku telah terbangun dari mimpiku, Kenyataan menjadi sangatlah menyakitkan." Ucapnya sedih.

"Karin chan, apa Karin chan tidak sebaiknya mengatakan semua ini kepada Kazune kun?" saran Himeka.

"Tidak," ucap Karin dengan memasang senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Aku tidak ingin menggangu hubungan mereka. Sudah ya Himeka chan, aku mau ke dapur dulu" ucap Karin dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Himeka sendirian di dalam Kamar.

Dengan langkah gontainya Karin berjalan dengan perlahan menuju dapur. Sesampainya di sana, Karin lantas mengambil sebuah gelas kaca dan menuangkan air mineral kedalamnya. Disaat itu pula Karin tengah di pusingkan dengan pikiran tentang Kazune.

"Apa ini semua adalah akhir dari perjuangan ku?" tanya Karin kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Dasar bodoh, apa yang kamu lakukan" ucap seorang laki-laki tampan yang telah lama menjadi pujaan hati seorang Hanazono Karin.

Karin hanya menatap Kazune dengan tatapan sayunya, tanpa mempedulikan air yang telah membasahi meja tempat Karin menuangkan air.

Kazune lantas menghampiri Karin dan membersihkan tumpahan air itu dengan kain.

"Aku tahu kalau kamu bodoh dalam hal pelajaran, tapi tak kusangka kalau kamu juga bodoh dalam hal seperti ini" omel Kazune sembari membersihkan meja.

Karin hanya diam membisu tanpa menanggapi perkataan Kazune. Kazune yang merasa aneh dengan tingkah Karin yang tidak seperti biasanya mulai cemas dengan keadaan Karin. Dilihatnya wajah Karin yang sedikit memucat dan didapatinya bekas air mata di pelupuk matanya.

"Karin, apa kamu baik-baik saja" tanya Kazune memastikan.

"Hmb" Hanya itulah yang Karin ucapkan.

Kemudian di ambilnya gelas yang berisi penuh dengan air itu. Akan tetapi Karin justru membuat gelas itu jatuh ke lantai dan memecahkannya dan saat ia hendak memunguti pecahan gelas itu, ia malah tergores salah satu serpihan gelas sehingga membuat jarinya berdarah.

"Sudah, biar aku saja" ucap Kazune yang langsung ikut memunguti pecahan itu.

Selesai itu Kazune langsung mengajak Karin ke ruang keluarga untuk mengobati luka Karin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kazune pelan.

Sama dengan kejadian tadi, Karin masih tetap diam membisu.

"Huh," hela Kazune.

"Karin, apa kamu tidak bisa menjawab ku?" ucapnya dengan menatap wajah Karin.

Karin yang mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu dari Kazune hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Sesungguhnya saat ini Karin tengah berusaha untuk menahan air mata yang telah memberontak di matanya. Kazune mulai tidak tahan lagi dengan semua tindakan Karin. Diangkatnya kepala Karin dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ada apa dengan mu? Jawablah" ucap Kazune dengan intonasi yang sedikit dinaikkan.

Himeka yang mendengar suara keras Kazune bergegas pergi ke ruang keluarga. Dan disaat yang bersamaan dengan kedatangan Himeka, saat itu pula Karin meneteskan air matanya.

"Karin chan," ucap Himeka terkejut.

Langsung saja Himeka berlari kearah mereka berdua dan Kazunepun segera melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Karin.

"Kazune kun, Kazune kun apakan Karin chan?" tanya Himeka dengan memeluk Karin yang masih menangis.

Kazunepun berdiri dari tempat duduknya saat ini.

"Aku sudah berusaha untuk bertanya baik-baik, tapi kamu sendiri yang membuatku bersikap kasar" ucap Kazune keras.

"Kazune kun tenanglah, Karin chan saat ini.."

"Tidak Himeka," potong Karin.

"Gomen Kazune kun, aku sudah membuat Kazune kun marah" ucap Karin tanpa memandang Kazune.

Sejujurnya Kazune sangatlah menghawatirkan Karin yang seperti ini. Namun apalah daya Kazune, jika Karin sendiri tidak mau memberitahunya. Kazune hanya bisa menyembunyikan semua perasaanya.

Karinpun menghapus air matanya dan berdiri. Ditatapnya sosok Kazune yang masih berdiri dengan menatapnya.

"Nee Kazune kun, kenapa Kazune kun tidak segera bersiap-siap. Bukankah hari ini Kazune kun ada kencan dengan Rika chan" ucap Karin dengan tersenyum.

Tentu saja senyum itu bukanlah sebuah senyuman tulus kebahagian, melainkah sebuah senyuman penyembunyi kepedihan.

"Itu bukan urusan mu" ucap Kazune dingin.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya aku siapa berani ikut campur dengan urusan Kazune kun. Aku benar-benar bodoh iya kan" ungkapnya masih tetap berusaha tersenyum, walaupun hatinya saat ini tengah teriris-iris.

"Cukup," ucap Kazune tiba-tiba.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu Karin?" tanya Kazune cemas.

Karin langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"emb~ Aku permisi ke kamar dan tolong jangan ada yang menggangguku untuk saat ini. Aku permisi." Setelah mengatakan itu Karin langsung berlari dan mengunci dirinya di dalam kamar.

.

.

"Ada apa dengan ku his hiks" tangis Karin di kamarnya.

Tok tok tok

"Karin chan, ini sudah jam 7 malam, sekarang waktunya makan malam" ucap Himeka dari balik pintu.

"Tidak apa Himeka chan, Himeka chan makan saja dulu" jawab Karin.

"Tapi Karin chan, Himeka tidak mau makan malam sendirian. Setengah jam yang lalu Kazune kun baru pergi dan Kazusa chan beserta Jin kun belum kembali dari konser musik mereka." Jelas Himeka.

"Kenapa Himeka chan tidak telepon Michiru kun saja"

"Himeka tidak mau, Himeka maunya Karin chan makan malam bersama Himeka" ucap Himeka.

"Panggillah Michiru kun" ucap Karin.

"Tapi Karin chan.."

"Lakukanlah Himeka chan" pinta Karin

"Apa setelah itu Karin chan mau keluar?" tanya Himeka.

"Hmb" jawab Karin singkat.

"Kalau begitu Himeka akan menelpon Michi kun, tapi sekarang Karin chan harus mau membuka pintu ini" pinta Himeka.

Beberapa saat kemudian Karin segera membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Karin chan" ditatapnya Karin saat ini yang keadaanya benar-benar membuat Himeka sedih.

"Sekarang Himeka chan, harus melakukannya" ucap Karin tanpa lemas.

"Baik, Sekarang Karin chan pergi dulu ke ruang makan. Himeka akan mengambil ponsel dulu dikamar dan memanggil Michi kun" ucap Himeka.

Karin tidak memberikan reaksi apa pun. Himeka kemudian segera pergi ke kamarnya yang terletak cukup jauh dari kamar Karin. Namun tanpa Himeka sadari, Karin justru memanfaatkan keadaan ini untuk pergi dari rumah tanpa memberitahu siapapun.

.

.

KARIN POV

"Maaf Himeka chan, tapi aku sedang ingin sendiri"

Akupun langsung berlari keluar meninggalkan rumah ini. Alasanku meminta Himeka chan memanggil Michiru kun adalah supaya Himeka chan tidak kesepian dirumah itu. Hanya dengan begini aku bisa tenang meninggalkan rumah ini.

Terus dan terus aku berlari sampai aku tiba di stasiun kereta. Kuputuskan untuk pergi ke tempat itu. Tempat dimana aku bisa menenangkan diriku dalam kesendirian.

"Hari ini bulan sangatlah indah" ucapku sembari melihat bulan purnama yang bersinar dengan terang dari dalam kereta.

Kereta ini berjalan dengan kencangnya hingga dalam hitungan menit saja aku sudah sampai di stasiun tujuanku. Akupun segera turun dari dalam kereta dan pergi ke tempat itu.

Sekali lagi kucoba menatap bulan purnama itu, namun seakan mengikuti isi hati ku. Perlahan-lahan cahayanya menghilang tertutup oleh awan tebal.

"Bahkan bulan pun enggan menemaniku" ucapku dalam kesedihan.

Kulangkahkan kakiku secara perlahan menyusuri jalanan yang sepi. Tempat yang aku tuju saat ini adalah sebuah taman yang terletak jauh dari rumah kediam keluarga Kujyo. Sebuah taman dimana menjadi tempat pertemuan pertama ku dengan Kazune kun. Saat ku ingat kejadian itu rasanya sangatlah lucu hingga bisa membuatku tertawa. Tapi kenapa justru sekarang rasanya sangat sakit sehingga membuat air mata ku tidak bisa berhenti mengalir. Apakah sesakit ini rasanya patah hati?.

Kulewati deretan-deretan bunga yang bermekaran itu dan kulanjutkan langkahku menuju sebuah jembatan putih yang terletak di dalam taman itu. Kuposisikan diriku tepat di tengah-tengah jembatan dan kulihat remang-remang cahaya bulan yang terpantul diatas sungai kecil dibawah ku.

"Aku ingin melihat cahaya," ucap ku pelan.

"Apakah tidak ada setitik saja cahaya untuk ku?" ucapku dengan diiringi jatuhnya deretan air dari dalam mataku.

Kupejamkan kedua mataku dan kubiarkan diriku larut dalam kesedihan. Didalam kesunyian dan desiran angin malam hanya Kazune kun yang ada di dalam pikiran ku.

"Kenapa..., Kenapa harus kamu yang muncul di pikiran ku," ucapku dalam hati.

"Kenapa"

"KARIN..." Kudengar sebuah suara yang sangat indah ini. Tapi mungkinkah, mungkinkah Kazune kun akan datang kemari?.

Kubuka kembali mataku dan kucoba untuk menegarkan diriku untuk melihat sekeliling ku.

DEG DEG DEG ,Berdegup kencanglah hati ini saat melihat sesesosok laki-laki yang tengah berlari kencang ke arah ku.

"Ka-Kazune kun," ucapku tak percaya.

"Ka-Kazune kun, ba-bagaimana bisa?" tanyaku bingung setelah Kazune kun tepat berada di depan ku dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"DASAR BAKA," teriaknya keras.

Kulihat wajah Kazune kun yang penuh dengan emosi itu.

"KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA?."

"a-aku.."

"BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MELAKUKAN SEMUA INI?" ucapnya masih dengan intonasi tinggi.

Aku takut, entah kenapa aku sangat takut melihat Kazune kun yang seperti ini. Tak bisa ku tahan air mata ku ini untuk tidak keluar.

"Hiks hiks hiks..., go-gomen Kazune kun hiks... a-aku..,"

HUG..., syok. Kini mataku berhasil dibuat membulat dengan sempurna oleh Kazune kun. Kazune kun yang datang dengan memarahi ku tiba-tiba saja memeluk ku.

"Ka-Kazune kun" ucapku kaget.

"Cukup Karin, tolong jangan siksa diri ku lagi," Ucapnya pelan.

"Tolong hentikan semua ini." ucapnya lagi.

Aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa untuk menanggapi ucapan Kazune kun barusan. Saat ini aku sudah cukup terkejut karena Kazune kun memelukku.

"Ka-kazune kun, tolong lepaskan aku. Aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan keadaan seperti ini." Pinta ku.

"Tidak" ucapnya tegas. Kazune kun justru mempererat pelukannya seakan tidak bersedia melepaskan diriku walaupun hanya sedetik.

"Karin tolong mengertilah, Kau sudah membuat ku sangat ketakutan" ucap Kazune kun dan dapat kudengar sebuah isakan diantara kata-katanya barusan.

Dan entah kenapa tangan ku seakan kehilangan kontrol dan balas mendekap Kazune kun. Rasanya aku ingin menumpahkan semua kesedihan ku sekarang, saat ini juga kepada Kazune kun. Kucoba untuk sekali lagi menegarkan diriku. Aku tidak mau jika ini hanyalah mimpi dan saat nanti aku terbangun semua ini akan menghilang.

"Kenapa kamu lakukan ini Kazune kun, kenapa kamu membuatku menjadi berharap padamu," ucapku sesenggukan.

"Biarkanlah diriku ini sendirian..., jauh darimu dan ..."

"Mana mungkin aku melakukan itu," potong Kazune kun.

"Mana mungkin aku akan membiarkan mu sendirian. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan mu jauh dari ku," ucapnya.

Kata-kata itu sangat indah seandainya itu semua adalah kenyataan, namun aku sudah tidak berani untuk berharap lagi.

"Dan..., dan mana mungkin aku bisa hidup jauh dari mu Karin"

"Ka-Kazune kun"

"Aishiteru Karin, aku sungguh sangat-sangat mencintai mu," ucapnya tiba-tiba yang sukses besar membuatku membeku.

"Ke-kenapa?... I-ini pasti hanya kebohongan" ujarku tak percaya.

Kazune kun lantas melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap kedua mata ku dengan kedua matanya.

"Apa sebenci itukah dirimu padaku sehingga kamu tidak bisa mempercayai ucapanku?," ucapnya dengan nada penuh kesedihan.

"Baiklah jika kamu memang sangat membenci ku. Aku tahu memang aku tidaklah pantas untuk seorang gadis baik seperti mu" ucapnya dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Itu tidak benar," ucapku.

Seketika itu Kazune kun kembali menatap wajah ku.

"Akulah yang tidak pantas untuk bersanding dengan seorang Kazune Kujyo. Akulah yang tidak pantas." ucapku dengan air mata yang masih tetap membasahi pipiku.

"Karin, tolong jangan menyiksa ku lagi. Tolong katakan kalau kamu juga mencintai ku. Tolong katakan walaupun hanya sedikit rasa yang dapat kamu berikan untuk ku. Setidaknya tolong katakan itu karin kumohon." Ucapnya dengan air mata yang juga membasahi pipinya.

"Tidak" ucap ku dan raut wajah Kazune kun langsung berubah menjadi sangat-sangat suram.

"Tidak. Karena rasa cintaku untuk Kazune kun sangatlah besar. Aku sangat-sangat mencintai Kazune kun, sangat" ungkapku.

Dan setelah itu Kazune kun kembali memelukku dan akupun balas memeluk Kazune kun.

"Terima kasih Karin, terima kasih" ucapnya dengan suara yang bergetar.

Sekarang dengan diiringi oleh cahaya rembulan yang terang benderang, Aku telah berhasil mendapatkan cahaya ku. Sebuah cahaya yang aku kira tidak akan mungkin aku dapatkan.

"Karin mulai sekarang jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi. Jangan pernah pergi jauh dari ku" pintanya lembut.

"Iya" jawab ku riang.

.

.

.

OWARI

.

.

.

Nah ceritanya berakhir sampai disini. Gomen ya kalau tidak sesuia harapan para readers. Walaupun begitu tolong jangan lupa untuk Review ya Plese...

Baiklah READERS REVIEW PLAESE ...

*Oke Readers tolong tunggu chapter bonusnya juga ya *


	3. Bonus part1 KARIN POV

**PremithaEvi Kujyou** **:** hehe sebenarnya ini bukan sequel, gomen ya Prem :)

 **Lia :** oke Lia chan. Ini dia bonusnya.

 **Chachichachi :** Arigatou Chi chan, ini ada chap bonusnya semoga Chi suka ya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Kamichama Karin By Koge Donbo

 **Story :** Malam Minggu Karin

 **Pairing :** Kazune Kujyo & Karin Hanazono.

 **Warning :** Gaje, Typo, ancur, ngak nyambung, sulit dimengerti, OOT, dll.

.

.

 **HAPPY READING**

 **Selamat membaca Fic aneh ini ya..., semoga aja ngak akan menimbulkan efek pusing berkelanjutan :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KARIN POV**

Matahari pagi bersinar terik menghiasi hamparan rumput yang luas. Hembusan semilir angin menerpa lembut kulit ku. Hawa dingin musim dingin mulai terasa.

"Hah..., akhirnya aku bisa liburan." Ucap ku riang.

"Karin chan, bukankah liburannya masih besok?" kata Himeka lembut.

"Hehehe, Himeka chan apa yang akan terjadi jika aku bolos saja hari ini." Ucap ku kepada Himeka dengan menunjukkan senyum licik ku.

 **JDUAK ...** "itai." Ku elus-elus kepala ku yang malang.

"Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan mu melakukan itu." Ujar Kazune tiba-tiba.

Ngomong-ngomong aku tidak tahu dari mana datangnya Kazune. Perasaan tadi aku berangkat sekolah hanya bersama Himeka, tapi entah darimana Kazune langsung muncul di belakang ku dengan memberikan ku salam hangat berupa jitakan di kepala. Dasar hantu.

"Kazune kun, itai yo." Ujar ku cemberut.

"Himeka, tadi pagi kamu tidak sarapan?" tanya Kazune pada Himeka.

"Heh, aku diacuhkan." Ucap ku dalam hati.

"Belum, tadi pagi waktu himeka dan Kazusa chan mau masak, tahu-tahu kulkasnya sudah kosong. Jadi mau tidak mau kami semua tidak sarapan." jawab Himeka.

"Kenapa kulkas bisa sampai kosong?" tanya Kazune kemudian. Eh yang ditanya jadi hanya Himeka? Lalu aku bagaimana?

"Himeka juga tidak tahu Kazune kun." Balas jawab Himeka.

"Jadi begitu." Kata Kazune kemudian. Ternyata aku memang enggak dianggap penting ya hiks.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya Himeka chan, Kazune kun, aku mau segera ke kantin." Ucap ku sambil berlari meninggalkan Kazune dan Himeka.

Terserahlah jika Kazune kun tidak memperhatikan ku, yang terpenting sekarang adalah makanan. Aku harus segera mendapatkan makanan karena aku sudah sangat lapar. Apalagi kemarin malam aku hanya makan sedikit gara-gara habis berdebat dengan Kazune kun. Kalau saja kemarin aku makan cukup banyak mungkin aku tidak akan selapar ini.

"KANTIN I AM COMING." Teriak ku semangat.

Dengan riang kulangkahkan kaki ku menuju salah satu tempat favorit ku di sekolahan ini. Aku sudah dapat memikirkan apa saja yang akan aku beli dan dimana aku akan memakannya. Senyum ku masih terus merekah sampai aku melihat sebuah papan pengumuman mengerikan yang terpampang jelas di depan Kantin.

 **KANTIN TUTUP SEHARI SEBELUM LIBURAN MUSIM DINGIN**

 **SEKIAN ATAS PERHATIANNYA DAN TERIMAKASIH**

 _ **Tertanda Ibu Kantin**_

"HEEEE..., TIDAAAKKKK"

.

.

.

Didalam Kelas :

"Nee Karin chan, kamu kenapa?" tanya Himeka dengan wajah polosnya.

"Hiks..hiks... aku akan mati Himeka chan ... akan mati huwaaaaaa." Tangis ku dan aku langsung memeluk tubuh Himeka.

"Apa maksud Karin chan? Himeka tidak mengerti?"

"Hiks...hiks, aku sudah tamat." Ucap ku tanpa tenaga. Kulepaskan pelukan ku dari Himeka.

"Himeka chan, apa kamu tidak lapar?" tanya ku kemudian sembari mengusap air mata ku yang sempat menetes.

"Belum Karin chan, soalnya kemarin himeka cukup makan banyak jadi sekarang Himeka masih belum lapar." Jawab nya santai yang semakin memperburuk keadaan ku.

Taklama kemudian Kazusa datang bersama Jin dan Michiru.

"Ohayou Minna." Sapa Jin dan Kazusa bersamaan.

"Ohayou Himeka." Sapa Michiru.

"Ohayou Michi kun." Balas sapa Himeka.

Michiru kemudian berjalan mendekati ku.

"OHAYOU KARIN KUJYO SAN." Teriaknya keras sampai telinga ku sakit.

Kurasa Michiru mau menggoda ku tapi aku tidak punya tenaga untuk menanggapi nya.

"Yo." Jawab ku lemas dengan sedikit mengangkat tangan ku.

"he~ Hanazono san tidak biasanya. Kenapa tidak bereaksi seperti biasanya?" tanya Michiru kemudian.

"Aku tidak punya tenaga." Ucapku lemas. Aku langsung berjalan gontai menuju bagku ku dan langsung saja ku jatuhkan kepalaku ke atas meja.

 **DUK ,** kepala ku membentur meja dan rasanya sakit, tapi aku tidak punya tenaga untuk merintih kesakitan.

"Karin chan, kamu baik kan?" tanya Kazusa sembari memegang kening ku.

"Tidak." Jawab ku singkat.

"Karin chan, kamu lapar ya?" tanya Kazusa kemudian. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

"Jin kun, mana roti yang tadi?" ujar Kazusa.

"Roti." Ucap ku spontan dengan mata berbinar menatap Kazusa dan kemudian ku alihkan perhatian ku ke arah Jin yang tengah menggeledah tasnya.

"Mana Jin kun?" Kazusa kemudian langsung menghampiri Jin.

"Tidak ada." Ujar Jin pelan.

"Ha" klek... hancur hati ku.

"aku benar-benar akan mati." Gumam ku dan air mata ku tiba-tiba saja mengalir.

"Karin chan jangan menangis." Ucap Himeka Khawatir.

"Karin chan, tenanglah kami akan segera mencarikan makanan untuk mu." Ucap Kazusa panik.

"Iya Karin tenanglah." Tambah Jin.

"Hanazono san, kuatkan diri mu, kamu pasti bisa." Kata Michiru menyemangati ku.

"TIDAK hiks..hiks, perut ku benar-benar sakit hiks, rasanya nya perih hiks hiks." Tangis ku sembari memegangi perut ku.

"Dasar gadis payah."

Lagi-lagi suara ini. Hanya satu orang yang mungkin mengatai ku seperti itu dalam kondisi ku saat ini.

"Apa mau mu Kazune kun hiks hiks." Ucap ku kesal.

"Kau tidak akan mati hanya gara-gara tidak sarapan." Ucapnya dingin.

"Kau es batu jahat." Ucap ku kesal dengan air mata yang semakin mengalir. Ku alihkan tatapan ku dari Kazune kun.

"Dasar payah, aku hanya ingin menolong mu tapi kamu justru mengejek ku. Ini untuk mu." Ujarnya.

Kembali ku alihkan tatapan ke arah Kazune, dan aku dapat melihat sebuah donat yang masih utuh. Donat dengan taburan misis coklat dan keju di atas nya.

"Donat." Kutatap donat itu layaknya seorang anak kecil.

"Aku hanya bisa mendapatkan satu donat ini. Jika kamu masih..."

"Arigatou." Ucapku langsung memeluk Kazune kun. "Arigatou Kazune kun, kamu adalah dewa penolong ku. Hontouni Arigatou." Ucap ku semakin mempererat pelukan ku. Akupun segera melepaskan pelukan ku dan ku ambil donat yang ada di tangan Kazune kun. Ku buka bungkus donat ini dan ku makan dengan lahap.

"Oishii..." Ujar ku dengan senyum yang merekah. Dengan lahapnya ku makan donat ini sampai tak tersisa.

"Hah, aku terselamatkan. Oke sekarang aku bisa mengikuti upacara penutupan. Tenaga ku sudah terisi 20%." Tambah ku.

"Karin chan sudah bisa kembali semangat?" Ucap Kazusa yang terlihat keheranan dengan tingkah ku.

"hehehe," senyum ku merekah."tentu saja. Ini semua berkat dewa penyelamat ku, Kazune Kujyo kun." Balas ku dengan merangkul Kazune kun dari belakang.

"Karin chan, terlihat sangat manis." Ucap Himeka dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Hanazono san terlihat seperti anak kecil, dan Kazune puft.." Michiru berkata sambil menahan tawanya, tapi aku tidak mengerti memangnya Kazune kun kenapa?.

"heh Kazune kun kenapa?" aku lantas melepaskan rangkulan ku dan bergegas melihat Kazune kun dari depan.

"Hmb? Kurasa tidak ada yang aneh dari Kazune kun." Jawab ku apa adanya.

Entah kenapa saat aku mengatakan itu Himeka, Kazusa, jin dan Michiru malah tertawa.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Kazune kun, memangnya apa yang lucu?" tanya ku kepada Kazune kun.

"Ti-tidak ada." Ujarnya pelan dan kemudian menundukkan wajahnya.

"He~ benarkah?" balas ku.

"Karin chan." Panggil Kazusa.

"HAIK." Jawab ku semangat.

"Karin chan, menurut mu onii chan ku sekarang penampilannya seperti apa?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Hmb," aku kembali memeperhatikan Kazune kun."menurut ku Kazune kun hari ini sangat baik sekali, sudah ganteng, keren, berbakat, pintar, pokoknya hari ini Kazune kun perfect banget." Jawab ku dengan mengangkat kedua jempol ku.

"hahahaha," Jin kun tertawa lepas."sabar ya Kazune, kuatkan hati mu. Sekarang kesadaran Karin hanya ada 20% jadi kuat kan diri mu hahaha."

"Memangnya Kazune kun kenapa? Apa Kazune kun terluka?" tanya ku dengan melihat wajah Kazune kun yang masih tertunduk.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BAKA." Teriaknya keras saat kuarahkan wajah ku tepat ke wajah Kazune kun.

"Kazune kun, telingaku bisa sakit." Ujar ku sembari mengelus-elus telinga ku yang malang. "Eh tunggu dulu,"kembali ku tatap wajah Kazune kun yang saat ini tengah menatap ku.

"HEEE, wajah Kazune kun sangat merah, Kazune kun sedang sakit." Ucap ku terkejut.

Saat aku mengatakan itu wajah Kazune kun semakin memerah, dan dia lantas memalingkan wajahnya dari ku.

"Kazune kun, matte." Ujar ku. Aku langsung memegang kedua pipi Kazune kun dengan kedua tangan ku.

"Kazune kun, sepertinya Kazune kun sedang demam. Wajah Kazune kun sangat merah dan hangat." Ujar ku khawatir. "Kazune kun sebaiknya istirahat saja di UKS." Pinta ku kemudian.

 _ **Hahahahahahahahahaha (Himeka, Kazusa, Michiru dan Jin tertawa bersamaan)**_

"Aduh duh, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Perut ku jadi sakit." Ucap Michiru sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Aku juga, aduh stop Karin chan." Ujar Kazusa.

"puft... aku tidak pernah menyangka akan bisa melihat komedi konyol seperti ini hahahaha." Kata Jin disertai tawa.

"Kazune kun dan Karin chan sangat lucu." Ucap Himeka disertai senyum tipis.

"eto? Aku tidak mengerti." Kataku tanpa melepaskan tangan ku dari kedua pipi Kazune kun.

 _ **Krucuk~Krucuk...**_

"Aku lapar lagi." Ucap ku pelan sembari melepaskan tangan ku dari pipi Kazune kun.

"Himeka, Kazusa." Panggil Kazune kepada dua saudaranya itu, "Cepat bawa Karin pergi dari sini." Lanjut Kazune kun sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya.

"hahaha, Onii chan sudah menyerah ya hahahaha," ejek Kazusa. "Okelah, ayo Karin chan kita pergi." Ajak Kazusa pada ku.

"oke mumpung energi ku masih tersisa. Semoga saja aku bisa bertahan sampai upacara penutupan selesai." Doa ku.

"Karin chan ayo." Ajak Himeka kemudian.

"Hanya kita bertiga? Lalu Kazune kun, Michi kun, dan Jin kun bagaimana?" tanya ku polosnya.

"Hanazono san duluan saja, kami masih harus membantu Kazune kun." Jawab Michiru sambil melirik Kazune kun.

"Apa aku boleh membantu?" Tawar ku.

"TIDAK." Sahut Kazune kun keras. "Sudahlah, kau keluar saja." Lanjut Kazune kun.

Kazune kun langsung mendorong ku keluar dari kelas. Himeka dan Kazusa mengikuti ku dari belakang Kazune kun.

 _ **BRAK**_ , Kazune kun langsung menutup pintu saat aku beserta Himeka dan Kazusa berada di luar kelas.

"Kazusa chan, Himeka chan, memangnya Kazune kun kenapa? Apa Kazune kun memang benar-benar sakit." Tanya ku kebingungan.

"Yang sedang sakit itu kamu Karin chan, bukan Onii chan ku." Jawab Kazusa dengan riang nya.

"Tapi aku tidak merasa sakit. Hanya saja aku sekarang mulai lapar lagi." Jawab ku jujur.

"Karin chan seharusnya setiap hari bertingkah seperti ini, pasti nanti Kazune kun tidak akan pernah mengejek Karin chan lagi." Ucap Himeka kemudian diakhiri dengan sebuah senyuman.

"He~benarkah? Tapi Kazune kun hari ini beda banget. Hari ini Kazune kun seperti malaikat yang sempurna." Ujar ku memuji Kazune kun.

"Hoi yang di luar, kami masih dapat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang kalian bicarakan lho." Ujar Jin dari dalam kelas.

"Hanazono san berhentilah memuji Kazune atau dia kan menjadi kepiting rebus lagi hahaha." Tambah Michiru."Eh iya-iya Kazune kun ampun." Ucap Michiru.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pergi dulu ya. Oh ya kalau Kazune kun masih sakit, sebaiknya Kazune kun ke UKS saja." Ucap ku sedikit keras. "Ayo Himeka chan, Kazusa chan." Ajak ku.

Kami bertiga kemudian pergi menuju aula untuk mengikuti acara penutupan.

.

.

.

TBC to BONUS part 2 : KAZUNE POV

.

.

.

Hai, hai, hai Minna-san.

Gomen ya bonus Malam Minggu Karin datangnya telat banget.

Habis FFn ini emang aku buat penyegar pikiran ku aja. Jadi kalau aneh, ngak nyambung, gaje, atau apa pun tolong maklumi saja ya. Habis dengan menulis FFn ini aku bisa melepaskan kepenatan ku dari tugas-tugas yang sudah mengantri.

Eto, malah jadi curhat ya. Hehehe gomen ya Minna-san XD. Pokoknya jangan lupa buat REVIEW ya :)


End file.
